Memorable Reunion
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: AU. An unexpected reunion brings a closest bond between three people... or was it only a meaningful dream of Noel?


Finally, after like forever, even it's not that long, I finally present you... the story that really means a lot to me because I actually dreamed this one!

Warning! Characters might be a little OOC since I based it on the dream, so yeah...

I hope you enjoy. Finally... And sorry for the mistakes, OOC-ness and whatnot.

I ended up blocking out when writing this story, so I apologize if the flow is a little choppy.

* * *

On a normal, busy day, a slender, long blond hair lady was pushing her grocery cart in aisle number three. From there, she picked up a box of cereal and placed it on the cart. The blond took out a notepad and a pen from her pocket and crossed out the item "cereal" on the list. She sighed. Finally, she could go home and relax.

She usually didn't go outside to do her groceries. Besides, she always shop online so she will not meet people. But something happened from her internet, so she had no choice but to go to the nearest mall and ask what was wrong, and do her groceries on the grocery store.

She felt uncomfortable when people stare at her. She thought that she did something wrong to received an offending stare and a strange look, the reason why she did not want to head out. Maybe it was because of her clumsiness and shy personality, or was it because of her flat chest that some people mistook her as a boy who cross-dress?

Too busy with her thoughts, she accidentally bumped someone with her cart while looking down. She felt the impact and let out a yelp of surprise.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She felt too ashamed to raise her head up to look at the person properly.

"Noel? Is that you?"

The blond looked up to see a tall, spiky white-haired young man with a surprised look. He was clad in a red and black checkered polo shirt, black jeans, and black rubber shoes. The young man seemed so familiar to her. She thought she saw him somewhere before.

Meanwhile, the white-haired guy was waving a hand in front of her. "Hey, earth to Noel... Hey! Hey, Noel!"

Noel snapped out from her thoughts. "Huh?"

She clearly did not hear the young man.

The white-haired sighed. "Hey Noel, are you alright?"

The blond gasped in surprise. How did this guy knew her name? Or was this guy Ragna The Bloodedge, her brother figure on a blog site?

She looked at him with uneasiness. She was scared that if she will ask this one, the guy might laugh at her or get mad at her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and gulped in nervousness. "Are you... Ragna?"

He signaled his hands to calm her down. "Easy there, Noel. I'm not going to hurt you."

Noel nodded her head. She took several deep breaths to completely calm herself down. "Okay..."

Ragna shook his head. He was glad he was able to save the link to her social profile to see her true face. And just like he attributed her as Nagisa Furukawa, she was extremely shy as her.

He reached out his hand toward her. "Yes, I'm Ragna. Nice to meet you, Noel."

He chuckled in excitement. He was so lucky to meet his younger sister figure and best friend, Noel Vermillion. He was glad he stick with their plan, or else he will never had a chance to meet her in person.

Noel, on the other hand, could not believe that this tall young man was really her brother figure and friend, Ragna The Bloodedge. It was like something impossible made possible, and that was meeting Ragna for real. So that was why his handsome face and gentle approach was awfully familiar to her.

She took his hand and gently shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Ragna. It's been years since we last contacted each other."

"Yeah. Been years."

They both let go of their hands. It felt so nostalgic for them to talk with each other again. With their tight schedule and busy lives, they never had enough chance to talk to each other.

"What brings you here, Ragna?" Noel was curious about how Ragna came here. It was somehow strange to her.

"I was on a vacation with someone," he sighed in frustration, which made Noel's curiosity rose more, then continued, "and since we were on our own ways, I decided to hang out here. How about you?"

"Eh? Oh, um, my internet has some sort of problem that I can't fix... and I decided to shop here since this is the closest to the place where I live... and ask information regarding my internet problem."

Ragna nodded. So that was why she was out here. He knew she was not comfortable when she was outside since she was a shrinking violet type.

"Hey Noel, I'll help you with those."

"Thanks, Ragna, but I can handle it on my own."

He tilted his head. "Are you sure? That one looks heavy to carry."

Noel sighed softly in defeat. He was right. She could not carry all of this. "Okay... You can carry them after I purchased it."

Ragna smiled slightly. "Good."

* * *

After they purchased the items on the counter, Ragna and Noel left the counter with two bags in their arms. They headed to the customer service to ask for solutions on Noel's internet problem. After that, the duo decided to rest on the waiting bench. As they arrived on their destination, they both sat down and both sighed in relief. Finally, they can rest for a while...

Noel's curiosity about knowing this someone had not diminished. She turned her head and looked up at Ragna, the same curiosity filled her face. "Ragna? Who is this someone you're talking about?"

Ragna turned his head toward her. He saw the curious face of Noel, which made him mentally awe from her cuteness. "Oh, you're curious." He looked up to think for his answer. "You'll meet him soon." He looked at her again and gave a genuine smile. "And don't worry, it's someone you know."

Although he was not that close to that someone, he was sure that his companion was so close to her.

Noel nodded and smiled. "Okay, Ragna."

From the back of her mind, she was still curious at the identity of that someone, but she did not want to pry. She was sure that Ragna was telling the truth.

Silence filled the air after their conversations. Both of them could not bring any topic. Noel had problem starting a topic because she was afraid that the topic she will talk about will not interest Ragna. Ragna on the other hand, was too busy thinking of his and his companion's plan for her. He was so glad that they came here to meet her for real.

Ragna's thoughts were disturb when something vibrated on his pants pocket. He stood up and faced Noel. "I'm going to the restroom. Wait here."

Noel nodded, her curiosity increasing.

* * *

Ragna was on the restroom's hallway, reading the text message he received moments ago.

_Hey, brother. Meet me at the fast food restaurant called Jollibee. I'll be at the restroom. Text me when you get there._

_P.S. Have you meet Noel? I heard that there's some kind of internet problem that's spreading here. I bet she will be out today._

With a smirk, Ragna replied to the text messages as quickly as possible to not worry Noel.

_Got it. And yes, I met her few minutes ago. We'll meet you there._

After that, he returned his cellphone from his pants pocket and proceeded to his previous destination.

He hoped he did not made the chick worry so much. He knew that she tend worry too much, even at the small things.

* * *

Ragna returned to the waiting bench to see her spacing out. He shook his head in amusement. He thought she could wait for a long time by spacing out, thinking of things or scenarios she could think of. He walked toward her, noticing that she was so deep in her thoughts. He waved his hand in front of her, which made her jump slightly on her seat while letting out a yelp.

"I-I'm sorry! I was spacing out!" She bowed her head down in shame and embarrassment from her actions.

He sighed tiredly. He wondered how he will handle her when she was always like this. "It's alright, okay?"

She nodded slowly. She mentally scolded herself for being like this to Ragna. She should toughen up. She was so ashamed to herself.

Ragna noticed her expression and placed a hand to her shoulder, making her jump in surprise. "Hey, it's alright. Don't worry, okay?"

Noel only nodded.

He squeezed her shoulder gently to comfort her. "Don't feel bad. I understand if you tend to space out." He let out a sincere smile to help her relieve her doubts and worries.

She nodded in response, letting out a small smile in return. "Thank you, Ragna."

His smile widened. "Glad to hear it."

She nodded again, this time quicker.

Ragna checked his watch. They still had time. "So, Noel. Where do you want to eat?"

He was making sure that Noel will like the place called Jollibee, because he knew that it was a cheap fast-food restaurant.

Noel placed her index finger under her chin while thinking for her answer. "Hmm... I wouldn't mind Jollibee, since I have enough money to buy lunch there. And also, it's one of my favorite fast-food restaurant."

"Favorite, huh?"

Although Ragna didn't show it, he was honestly surprised that it was her favorite fast-food restaurant, and also his companion's. Guessed they really were like twins, as his companion say to him proudly.

She nodded. "Yes. So, um... can we go there? It's okay if you don't want."

"Sure, no problem. Besides, my companion is waiting there."

Noel gulped in nervousness. She had no idea who he was talking about.

Ragna noticed her and smiled reassuringly. "I told you, you don't have to worry. It's someone you know. "

She only nodded, trying her best to bury her fear. "Okay. Thanks, Ragna."

* * *

At the restaurant, Ragna and Noel were already sitting on their seats, waiting for the food to arrive. Noel was facing the entrance and exit of the restaurant while Ragna was facing the side where the comfort room was on the right side.

Ragna glanced at his watch and saw that they were on time. He sighed in relief. Glad that they made it before his companion will arrive.

Meanwhile, Noel was staring at the people who went left and right. All of them had their own destinations to go to. This made her wonder if going outside was a better idea than staying indoors and shop online. Shopping outside... she could go anywhere she wanted, ranging from clothes shop to arcade to other places she had yet to know... She guessed that she should be outside more often.

Few minutes had past, and Ragna decided to break the silence. "So Noel, ready to know who my companion is?"

Noel looked up, startled at what Ragna had said. "Um, yes! I'm ready to know!"

He chuckled in amusement. Guess he startled her a little bit. "Well, here he comes."

"Where?"

Noel whipped her head back and forth to search for the incoming person. But unknown to her, Ragna's companion was coming toward from her back, emerging from the comfort room.

It was a man with a short, blond hair, green eyes, clad in a simple, plain T-shirt, blue denim jeans and blue rubber shoes.

"Ragna, I can't see anybody who's familiar to me!"

Noel whined in annoyance. She could not find that someone who looked familiar to her. And worst of all, Ragna did not exactly point out where. But unknown to her, the man was coming toward the seat next to her, being careful not to make any noise to startle her and ruin her "epic entrance".

Ragna was smirking while gazing at Noel. "Relax, Noel. Close your eyes, and the person will appear beside you."

She huffed and pouted childishly. "Fine."

"Oh, and cover your eyes."

Noel whined in annoyance, but she did what Ragna told her to do. At the back of her mind, she was both excited and nervous to know who this person was. She hoped it was a girl, since she was more comfortable around women.

While Noel was covering her eyes, Ragna signaled the man to sit down beside her, careful not to make any noise that will startle her. When he finally did his act, he gave a sign that it was now time to remove her hands on her face. Ragna nodded and cleared his throat, getting Noel's attention.

"Noel, turn to your left and remove your hands."

With her hands on her face, Noel nodded and slowly turned to her left. After that, she slowly removed her hands on her face and placed them on her lap. She blinked her eyes rapidly to see someone awfully familiar in front of her. As her vision started to get more accurate, her face flushed a deep crimson to see Jin Kisaragi, her significant other, in front of her. She quickly covered her face in embarrassment, turning her head away from him. Jin only chuckled. She was still the same old Noel he always knew. She never change.

Ragna could not hold his laughter at the sight. "I told you! You don't have to worry!"

Noel whined in reply. She was so embarrassed right now that she could not do anything to stop them from laughing. "Ragna... you're so stupid!"

Jin placed his hands on her shoulders. "Noel, you have to calm down. Jeez."

Noel sighed in defeat. "Okay... "

Their ordered arrived after a few minutes. They silently ate their meals, minding the noise from the people around the restaurant.

Noel's thoughts were bothering her. She knew the two of them were not that close, but... how did they talked well?

Jin noticed the change of Noel's expression and had read her thoughts. "If you're thinking about me and Ragna, we finally settled the problem and cleared ourselves."

She gasped in surprise. "Eh? Um..."

Ragna nodded with a reassuring smile. "That's true, Noel, don't worry."

She only nodded in response, but deep inside, she was glad the two of them were now in a good terms.

* * *

After eating, they headed out from the restaurant and to the waiting place.

Noel looked at both of them. "Where should we go next?"

"That's a good question..." Jin placed his hand on his chin, thinking of an answer to Noel's question.

Ragna snapped his finger, gaining their attention. "I know! Let's head to the plaza."

Noel tilted her head in curiosity. "Plaza?"

"Sounds good, brother. But, what are we going to do there?"

Ragna grinned. "You'll see. We'll enjoy it."

Jin and Noel glanced at each other and shrugged. They had no choice but to follow Ragna.

They went to the plaza silently. No one made a move to spark a conversation. Jin and Noel were busy with their own thoughts while Ragna was busy remembering the way to the mall's plaza.

At the plaza, they arrived few minutes after to see people preparing for the softball game. The place were full of crowds that were waiting for the game to start. Ragna was tempted to play softball with them, since this was going to be their first and last reunion, if they could not meet again.

"Guys, how about we play softball?"

Jin thought for a moment while Noel nodded in agreement. "Sure, Ragna. Although I'm not good at it."

"I'll play too, brother."

Ragna grinned widely. "Awesome! Let's go!"

* * *

Ragna swung his bat and hit the ball, sending it flying to the sky. Jin and Noel cheered for Ragna as Ragna ran his way toward the first base.

Ragna turned to look at the two, a huge grin spread on his face. "Guys, did you see that?!"

"Of course, brother!"

Noel nodded. "Yes, Ragna! You were great!"

"Jin! You're up next!"

Jin pointed his finger to himself. "Me?"

Noel gave Jin a peck on the cheek to give him an inspiration. "I'll be here to support you, Jin. Show me what you got!"

He smirked. "As you say, Noel."

He headed his way to the batter's box and took the handed baseball to him. He took a deep breath and focused on listening to Noel's cheer for him.

As the pitcher was preparing to throw the ball, Jin tighten his grip on the bat. He had to hit this one if he wanted to make Noel proud of him.

The pitcher threw the ball, and Jin swinged his bat hard, shutting his eyes close in the process. He expected to hear disappointments from the crowds, but he was surprised to hear a cheer from them.

He looked at Noel to see her cheering with a wide smile. It made him smile. She was so cute.

"Did you see that, Noel?!"

"Yes! You are so cool, Jin!"

Ragna got the reference and grinned. "You fell in love with him again, didn't you?"

"Yes-" Noel realized it too late. Her cheeks flushed deep crimson red and she covered her face. "Ragna! You're so mean!"

Jin had the same cheek color as Noel. "Ragna! That was uncalled for!"

Ragna laughed. It was so fun to pull the same thing with them. "You two really loved each other! Hey, Noel! You're up next!"

Noel's eyes widened in surprise. "M-me?!"

"You can do it, Noel! Trust yourself!"

As she headed her way to the box, Noel was scared that she will not hit the ball, since she did not play a sport before. She hoped that she will hit it right.

Taking a deep breath, she swing the bat so hard, making the ball flew farther than expected.

"Good job, Noel!" Ragna ran to the third base with a grin.

"Nice one, Noel! Run now!"

"Y-yes!"

The three of them ran to their respective bases. They continued to play the game until they ended it with a win. They had so much fun with each other's company. They felt like they were children again, running around without someone stopping them. They were free when they spend time with each other.

They wanted this day to last forever.

* * *

Birds were chirping on the tree. The sunlight pierced through the window, waking up the girl in her sleep. The blond girl yawned and stretched her arms.

Something was... missing...

She quickly rose from her bed and look around. There was no shopping bag, no leftovers, and worst of all, no souvenirs. It was all just a hopeless dream.

Noel looked down with a sad expression on her face. She thought it happened with the three of them, but she let her hopes get too high. 'I guess... there was a little chance it will happen... and I will never get that chance...'

She gazed at the window too see the clouds moving in the sky.

'I miss them both... I hope they will get in good terms soon... Please...'


End file.
